


Camus x Reader

by Matcha97



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matcha97/pseuds/Matcha97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My 2nd story for Myu-chan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camus x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! Sorry for the mysterious 2 1/2 months Hiatus , 
> 
> I was in National Service. 
> 
> The line was bad there.....

   Guide

(Y/N) = Your name  
(F/Fo) = Favorite Food  
(F/Flo) = Favorite Flower  
(F/Dia) = Favorite Diamond  
==========================

 

         It had been (months/years) that Camus and (Y/N) started dating.

 

Today, ( random date) was their (Your Choice) anniversary.

 

Camus took the day off from work and spent the entire day decorating the small and cosy apartment that they both lived in.

 

He also pre-cooked (Y/N)'s favorite (F/Fo) for dinner.

 

Alexander was on guard dog duty, it had to be on look out for (Y/N),

 

she could come back anytime ruining the surprise Camus had for her.

 

**\+ Time skip, evening with piyocchan+**

 

"Camus, I'm home." (Y/N) called out as she took off ( what ever your wearing).

  
Footsteps were heard,

 

she was expecting her boyfriend to greet her but she was tackled on the ground by Alex.

 

The canine showered her with doggy kisses.

  
"Nice to see you too, Alex." she giggled.

  
Alex got off of her and waited for her,

 

(Y/N) got up from the ground and dusted herself.

  
"Alex, where is Camus?" she asked.

  
Hearing it's master's name; Alex went back into the apartment leaving ( Y/N) all confused.

  
     (Y/N) walked into the pitch black space, she could hardly see.

 

Illuminating candle lights on the coffee table caught her attention.

 

She went to it to have a closer look; the candles were arranged into a heart shape.

  
The sound of cello music from the dinning hall got her curiosity tingling, she went to where the sound was coming from.

  
    In the dining hall, Camus was playing ( Favorite song ) on his cello,

 

on the table was a candle lit dinner with two servings of (F/Fo).

  
"Myu, you did all this?" she asked wiping away her tears.

  
Camus stopped playing and he went her, he embraced her into a hug.

  
"Yes. Welcome home love."

  
"I'm home."

  
Before (Y/N) went to sit on her seat , Camus spoke out startling her.

  
"(Y/N), before we eat. Listen carefully to my question and give me your answer alright?"

  
She nodded her head without hesitation as a 'yes'.

  
"(Full name) , I had known you for (months/years).

 

You had to put up with my ego, pride , stubbornness.

 

We may had fought a few times and you did not leave me.

 

I want to be the man who could support you, comfort you and love you.

 

I , Camus the count of Permafrost humbly ask ; Will you marry me ? (Y/N)."

  
He took out a black velvet box and opened it, inside lies a (F/Dia) ring.

 

On cue, Alex came out with a bouquet of (F/Flo) in its mouth.

 

It went to present her the bouquet. (Y/N) tackled Camus and cried happily in his chest.

  
"What's your answer love?" he asked.

  
"Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!!" 

  
Camus smiled and kissed her lovingly as he slipped the ring into her finger.

 

**~ Omake~**

 

"Um.... Should we eat? The food's getting cold."

  
".... You've just ruined the moment."

  
"E-eh?!?"  
 

**OWARI**


End file.
